YU YU HAKUSHO IN WONDERLAND
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: una chica cayó accidentalmente en un mundo distinto al de ella, donde todos están locos, si locos, cada una de las personajes que ella va conociendo es diferente de los otros, un sombrerero loco, una liebre loca, un gato pelirrojo, un conejo negro,


YU YU HAKUSHO IN WONDERLAND

¡Hola! Como están si aquí estoy con otra ocurrencia mía, así que comencemos.

Vampire: ¡hi!

Rogue: Hello!

Dark: bonjou!

Wind: hola!

Vampire: bueno este es el segundo fic de Yu Yu Hakusho que hago

Wind y Rogue: wow, que lindo

Dark: y ¿de que esta ves?

Vampire: bueno se me ocurrió que estén en Wonderland

Dark: vaya que loco

Vampire: una chica cayó accidentalmente en un mundo distinto al de ella, donde todos están locos, si locos, cada una de las personajes que ella va conociendo es diferente de los otros, un sombrerero loco, una liebre loca, un gato pelirrojo, un conejo negro, una reina que le gusta mandar, un rey que no le sigue la corriente a la reina, esto y mucho mas, en este loco, pero divertido fic

Contiene Yaoi/Comedia/Romance

Parejas: Kurama x Hiei, leve KuwabaraYukina

Nota: perdón si los personajes salen un poco OCC y bueno aquí en ves de ser un conejo blanco será el mismo, solo que más despistado, el traje de Alicia lo cambiare a uno rosa y el pelo no se lo cambiare será algo así como la nueva versión. Otra cosa, pondré una - para los diálogos y de ves en cuando pondré por ejemplo: Sombrerero loco: el cielo no puede caer, y bueno como verán cambiare algunas cosas que no salieron en la película

Dark: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, Alicia in Wonderland, le pertenece a Disney, ni tampoco los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, Alicia le pertenece al autor Lewis Carroll, aunque este fic no será igual al libro, OK y también a la película de Disney, será diferente de acuerdo.

Personajes:

Kurama: el sombrerero loco

Hiei: la liebre loca

Botan: Alicia

Yusuke: el rey de corazones

Keiko: la reina de corazones

Kuwabara: el conejo blanco

Kuronue: el gato de Cheshire

Al fic

Cap. 1 Bienvenidos a Wonderland, un lugar muy singular y muy loco

Era un día muy hermoso y tranquilo, demasiado tranquiló para el gusto de una pequeña niña de pelo azul, que portaba un vestido rosa, con un mandil blanco, zapatos negros, cabello azul largo, traía una diadema negra, su pelo lo traía suelto, su nombre era Alicia.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando al cielo

-Que día tan más fastidioso sin nada que hacer, ojala y pasara algo interesante para variar –decía desganadamente

En eso una ardilla estaba en el mismo árbol que Alicia solo que una rama más arriba y al parecer estaba tratando de agarrar una bellota que estaba en otra rama, Alicia estaba viendo como la ardilla trataba de tomar su bellota, hasta que por fin la logro soltar, pero la bellota cayo al lado de Alicia, esta vio que algo había caído y en eso vio la bellota y rápidamente bajo la ardilla para ir por su bellota y hasta que por fin la ardilla bajo por su bellota y Alicia por fin pudo ver a la ardilla mas de cerca

-Que bonita ardilla —decía mientras veía a la ardilla con su bellota y la ardilla vio a la niña y pensó que ella quería quitarle lo que le había costado con tanto esfuerzo y se fue corriendo y rápidamente ella se levanto de su lugar para perseguir a la ardilla

-¡¡Espera, por favor!! — le decía la niña a la ardilla y esta corría entre los árboles con su bellota (Vampire: que ardilla tan ágil XD)

Pero la ardilla solo quería comerse su bellota en paz, así la ardilla pasaba de árbol en árbol, hasta que por fin se detuvo en uno, estaba por comerse su bellota hasta que Alicia logro verlo, decidió no hacer ningún ruido para no asustar a la ardilla, y se acerco silenciosamente hasta llegar al árbol, cuando llego y vio a la ardilla

-Ahí estas, ¡ha!, pero que esto —decía con asombro, vio que el árbol tenía una puerta con una perilla en el

-Me pregunto que pasara si la abro —con curiosidad tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento empujo a Alicia adentro, cerrando la puerta del árbol

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! —gritaba la pequeña niña mientras caía, y cuando por fin cayo, estaba arriba de la mesa donde estaban Hiei y Kurama

-¡Oh!, el cielo se esta cayendo, no sabía que el cielo esta formado por niñas —decía desconcertada la liebre loca.

Y el sombrerero le da un zape a la liebre

-Que no ves que el cielo no se puede desmoronar… — le responde el sombrerero loco

-…y además esta formado por nubes —le da un sorbo a su taza

-No era incuestionable eso —decía Alicia

-Por lo percibido no —se burla la liebre

El sombrerero loco le pasa una taza a Alicia

-¿Dos cucharadas o tres? —le preguntaba el sombrerero loco a Alicia

Sombrerero: aunque la pimienta también le queda —entonces sorbe la taza

-¡COF, COF!, esto esta muy condimentado —Alicia tose

-Entonces si no te gusta no te lo hubieras tomado –decía la liebre con enfado

-Por eso pregunte, cuantas cucharadas… el azúcar esta aun lado tuyo —decía el sombrerero loco quien estaba tomando de su taza

-Es que esa niña no tiene educación —decía la liebre quien le estaba dando un sorbo a la taza.

-Que le instruyan en estos tiempos –—comento el sombrerero

-Es que en estos tiempos tan difíciles es imposible enseñarle modales a la gente —decía la liebre observando su taza que estaba vacía la, tiro y se rompió (Vampire: y no derramo ninguna gota)

-No quería ser inconveniente —decía Alicia

¿Otra taza? —mientras le entrega una a la liebre y otra Alicia

-¡Gracias! —decían Alicia y la liebre al unísono

-Es hora de cambiar de lugar —decía la liebre

Y se pasan de un extremo a otro

-Tu ¿porque no has cambiado de lugar? — pregunto escandalizada la liebre al ver a Alicia aún arriba de la mesa.

-Tal parece que no comprende las reglas del protocolo —dijo el sombrerero

Alicia muy apenada toma asiento

-¿Así esta bien? —pregunta

-Valla hasta que la niña —la liebre mira a Alicia, se digna a respetar —aún molesta

-Ya déjala…suficiente tiene que aprender nuestras tradiciones —sorbo del sombrerero a su taza.

-¡Oh!, se acabo –la tira para tomar otra

-O sea que te pones de su parte decía la liebre mirando al sombrerero loco y se pone a llorar y se retira.

-¡¡Espera!!—y corre detrás de la liebre, tirando su taza (Vampire: que extrañamente no se tira) y Alicia se queda pasmada.

Se levanta, deja su taza y comienza a caminar

Alicia: que fiesta de te más rara —y si hubiera volteado su mirada, hubiera visto como el sombrerero besaba a la liebre contra el árbol, pero el sombrerero voltea a ver a Alicia, y en eso la liebre se suelta y se hecha a correr otra vez

Se repite la carrera hasta que lo vuelve a sujetar y esta ves Alicia no esta a la vista

La liebre baja la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos al sombrerero loco.

-No tienes por que estar resentido —le levanta el rostro por el mentón, mientras pone una sonrisa.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti…—le dice el sombrerero a la liebre

-… y solo te ojos para ti —termino de decir el sombrerero loco a la liebre, mientras le daba un beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra parte Alicia ve al gato negro

-Que haces en este lugar tú sola —decía el gato rizón mientras aparecía en el árbol que estaba de frente a Alicia

En eso Alicia voltea haber la voz que le había hablado

-Pues bueno yo vengo de ver al sombrerero loco y a la liebre

-¡Ah!, esos dos están locos —decía el gato rizón desde el árbol

-Si ya me di cuenta de ello —decía Alicia

-Bueno me preguntaba si por pura casualidad ¿no has visto al conejo blanco?

—le preguntaba la niña al gato

-Pues creo que lo he visto —decía el gato

-Y ¿por dónde se fue? —preguntaba de nuevo Alicia

-Que acaso no escuchaste, dije que creo que lo he visto, no que lo había visto —decía con una sonrisa

-Es que lo estoy buscando —decía Alicia

-Bueno y ¿como es?

-Pues es bajito, de color blanco y al parecer traía prisa, ah!, si traía consigo un reloj

-Un reloj, eh!, pues creo que fue haber a la reina de corazones —decía el gato rizón

-Dijiste reina de corazones—decía sorprendida

-Si así es, pero te recomiendo no ir con ella es muy mandona

-¡¿Mandona?! —decía Alicia

-Todo lo que quiere lo obtiene y además esta como lo un poco loca —decía el gato rizón que con un dedo lo giraba alrededor de su cabeza (Vampire: señal de que la reina esta loca, zafada, etc.)

Alicia: pero eso debe ser un rumor

-¡¡Rumor!! , no creo, pero si vas es bajo tu propio riesgo —con tono de advertencia

-Y bueno ¿por que camino esta el palacio de la reina de corazones?

-Esta por ese sendero —el gato le apuntaba con el dedo el sendero que debía seguir para llegar al palacio

-Crees que ella pueda no se ayudarme —decía la niña

-Ayudarte, ella —el gato se hecho a reír, ella nunca ayuda a nadie pequeña solo se preocupa por una sola persona y esa persona es ella misma —le decía el gato a la peliazul

-Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho —decía Alicia agradecida

-Y recuerda esta loca —decía el gato rizón mientras desaparecía

En ese instante Alicia se fue por donde le habían dicho

Hasta que llego al jardín y ahí estaban los guardias pintando, pero ella se preguntaba

-Pintando ¿qué? —decía curiosa la ojirosa

Ella miraba con curiosidad así que decidió acercarse a preguntar

-Disculpen que es lo ¿que están haciendo? —preguntaba la peliazul al guardia

-Pues verás niña plantamos por error rosas blancas

-Y a la reina no le gustan

-Pero si las rosas blancas son tan bellas —decía Alicia

-Si, pero la reina no debe darse cuenta y ella quiere rosas rojas y no hay tiempo para plantarlas así que pintamos las rosas blancas de rojo

-Bueno les voy dar una mano —así que ella también tomo una brocha y se puso a pintar las rosas

Se pusieron a pintar, hasta que las trompetas sonaron

-¡Oh!, no puede ser es la reina —decía uno de los soldados que estaban pintando las rosas

-¡¡La reina!! —decía otro de lo que estaban ahí

Todas las cartas que estaban ahí corrían como locos por todos lados a uno de ellos le cayó la cubeta encima, los demás tuvieron que esconder todo a como diera lugar, el último escondió la brocha, hasta que la reina se acerca y dice:

¡Quien, pinto esas rosas así, quien pinto esas rosas así, quien se atrevió pintar así lo blanco por carmín! —decía la reina muy enojada

-No majestad no fui yo fue el —apuntaba la carta a la otra que estaba a lado

-No claro que no fue el —la otra carta apuntaba a la que estaba de lado del

-Su majestad se lo aseguro no fui yo —decía la carta toda nerviosa

-Y de seguro tu sabes quien fue el que lo hizo —decía la reina en voz alta

-Pues este y…o, he y….o —decía la carta muy nerviosa

-Muy bien si no me dices —decía la reina enojada

-No fui yo se lo aseguro fueron ellos —apuntaba a los primeros dos

-¡Gracias!, córtenles la cabeza — en eso dos cartas que traían unas lanzas aparecieron y se llevaron a las otras dos cartas a ejecutar

-No creo que esa sea la solución —intervino Alicia

-¿Quien dijo eso? —preguntaba la reina

-Yo su majestad —decía Alicia

-Ya veo, una niña —decía la reina, bien querida por lo visto veo que les ayudaste

-Si su majestad —decía la peliazul con una reverencia

-Bien creo que tienes delicadeza, creo que puedo sacarle provecho a eso —decía la reina mirando a Alicia

-Sabes ¿que es lo que me gusta? —preguntaba la reina

-No su majestad la verdad no se que es lo que le gusta —con una reverencia

-Pues me gusta el cróquet, ¿lo sabes jugar? —le preguntaba la reina a Alicia

-No su real majestad —decía Alicia

-Bueno eso no importa, ¡¡que comiencen los juegos!! —decía la reina

-¡¡¡Si!!! —decían las cartas y en eso sale el conejo negro y lo vio Alicia

-El conejo blanco —decía Alicia

-Bienvenidos a este juego de cróquet, la reina de corazones contra la visitante Alicia —decía el conejo negro con una lista en su mano, primero irá la reina y luego irá la niña digo Alicia

En eso traían los palos que eran flamencos de todos colores y las pelotas eran erizos de colores la primera en escoger fue la reina, tomo su palo y le pusieron la pelota, luego Alicia tomo su palo uno muy malo por cierto, y también tomo la pelota, las cartas se ponían en su posición, ya que la reina iba primero y la reina muy feliz con el resultado, luego fue Alicia que le fue mal en el tiro ya que su palo se doblaba mucho y no se dejaba tomar, en el segundo tiempo la reina paso todas las cartas, mientras Alicia fallaba, ya en el tercer tiempo la reina ganaba de nuevo y Alicia seguía sin suerte, y ya en el cuarto y ultimo tiro pasaba la reina muy contenta iba con su palo, en eso se agacha y sale el gato pelinaranja con una sonrisa y Alicia lo vio y este tenía intención de hacerla enojar ya que para el era divertido, Alicia con las manos le decía que no, en eso la reina volteo y Alicia solo sonrió y con una mano la saludo, así hasta la tercera ves el gato metió el palo en el vestido de la reina que estaba agachada y en eso que iba a tirar tomo el palo y sin que se diera cuenta se fue de cabeza y con el vestido hacia arriba, lo que seguía no era bueno las cartas asustadas fueron a socorrer a la reina para levantarla Ellos sabían que no iba a estar muy contenta y en ese momento la reina se levanto y el gato se había ido y apareció a lado de Alicia y le digo

-Suerte —y se fue

La reina furiosa se levanto tirando todas las cartas, se dirigió hacia la niña y le dijo

-¡Tú, fuiste la causante de todo esto!, por ello recibirás un castigo, cual será y en eso salio el rey (Vampire: que andaba dormido, pero con el escándalo se despertó XD), que estaba muy adormilado y dijo

-¡Ah!, pero que es lo que pasa aquí ¿por que tanto escándalo? —preguntaba el rey con un bostezo

La reina vio al rey le dijo

-Hasta que por fin te levantas perezoso, que no ves que me acaban de denigrar —decía la reina toda histérica

-En serio y ¿quien fue? —preguntaba el rey

-Esa niña, ella fue quien me humillo —apuntaba le reina a Alicia

-Pero si yo no fui fue el gato —se defendía Alicia

-Con ¿que un gato? —preguntaba el rey

-Si fue un gato —decía Alicia al rey

-Y con esa patética escusa piensas que te vas a librar de tu castigo —decía la reina, tu castigo será —la reina no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió el rey

-Un juicio —decía el rey

-¡¿Un juicio?! —decía sorprendida la reina, pero si me acaba de ofender —terminó de decir

-No se por que haces tanto escándalo, has un juicio si es inocente la dejas ir, pero —no pudo terminar

-Si es culpable le daré un castigo —decía la reina

-Si lo que tu digas —decía en tono de fastidio el rey.

-Muy bien ¡¡que comience el juicio!! —decía la reina

Todas las cartas estaban emocionadas, iba a ver juicio

Y ya en el juicio estaban esperando al que el conejo saliera para que los reyes pasaran a sus respectivos lugares ya ellos dos iban a juzgar

-Con ustedes la reina y el rey de corazones precederán este juicio contra Alicia quien humillo a la reina en el juego de cróquet —decía el conejo blanco

En eso salieron los reyes y tomaron su lugar, la reina estaba feliz y el rey solo quería volver a dormir

-Muy bien que comience el juicio —decía la reina mientras golpeaba el martillo en el podio

-Si entre mas rápido termine todo esto mas pronto volveré a irme a la cama para poder dormir —decía el rey

-Tu solo piensas en eso —le regañaba la reina, muy bien que entre el primer testigo

-El primer testigo el sombrerero loco—decía el conejo blanco con una lista en su mano

En eso llamaron al primer testigo al sombrerero loco y los guardias traían al sombrerero que estaba sosteniendo su taza de te y lo pusieron en el estrado y en eso la reina le pregunto

- ¿Donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo esto? —preguntaba la reina

-Pues estaba tomando el te, con la liebre — decía el sombrerero loco tomando su te

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto —decía la reina, ¡traigan a la liebre!, te puedes ir sombrerero loco

-¡Gracias! —decía mientras baja del estrado aun con la taza en la mano

Los guardias traían a la liebre que veía su taza vacía y lo sentaron en el estrado y la reina hizo la misma pregunta

-¿Donde?, ¿con quien? , y en ¿donde estabas cuando paso todo esto? —preguntaba la reina

-Mmm… estaba tomando el te con el sombrerero loco —decía la liebre que tiro su taza vacía y como si nada tenía una media taza que llenaba con una tetera de te, tiro esta y se dispuso a tomar su media taza de te

-¿En serio estabas con el sombrerero loco, cuando paso esto?

-Si, estaba con el —decía tomando su media taza de te

-Bien, que otra cosa, así y dime paso algo después de todo esto —preguntaba la reina a la liebre

-No que yo lo sepa, todo esta bien —terminó de decir la liebre

-Bien, me parece que no estas mintiendo te puedes ir —decía la reina

-Mmm… que bien —decía mientras dejaba el estrado

-¡Ah!, ya podemos terminar —decía el rey bostezando

-No aun no —decía la reina, ahora llamare a ¡¡Alicia!! —decía la reina

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y muy, sorprendidos

En eso Alicia se levanto de su lugar y todos murmuraron

-Ojala y no la vaya a decapitar

-Pobre no sabe lo que le espera —decían las cartas

-No lo se pero la reina no tiene por que hacer eso —decía el sombrerero loco

-Es la reina, ella pone las reglas —decía la liebre con mucha tranquilidad tomando aun su media taza de te.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso tan tranquilamente?! —le decía el sombrerero loco en modo de susurro a la liebre

-Pues es muy fácil solo debe decir la verdad y estará bien —decía la liebre

-Ojala y tengas razón —término de decir el pelirrojo

La niña se levanto llego hasta donde estaba la reina y la reina gritaba que le castigarán, el rey solo quería dormir, los demás estaban impacientes, por que terminara el juicio, la reina, le preguntaba el jurado, el jurado repasaba una y otra ves, Alicia solo quería demostrar su inocencia, todo era un caos, hasta que el jurado dio su veredicto y era inocente, ya que pensaron que la reina exageraba y que probablemente se había tropezado con algo, ocasionando que pisara su vestido y esto ocasiono que se cayera prácticamente patas arriba, la reina estaba indignada por eso, el rey trataba de que la reina se calmara, la peliazul estaba feliz, era inocente, la reina repelaba y gritaba y no lo creía, hasta que Alicia se desespero y dijo

-Su majestad todo esto no tiene ningún sentido —decía la niña a la reina

-¿Como que no tiene ningún sentido? —preguntaba la reina

-Yo se que digo la verdad y no se me puede dar ningún castigo —se defendía la niña

-Además este juicio no tiene ningún sentido alguno —decía Alicia que estaba cruzada de brazos

Ella tenía razón era un alboroto por nada y los reyes ambos se pusieron de acuerdo

-Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que te puedes ir —decían ambos

-¡Gracias! —decía la niña mientras todo se iba de poco a poco, como si los presentes ya no estuvieran ahí, todo se puso oscuro y la niña cerro los ojos como deseando volver a donde ella estaba y como si su deseo se hubiera cumplido. Pero en si aun estaba dormida en el bosque y le comenzó a dar el sol en la cara y se despertó y se froto los ojos y dio un bostezo, ya cuando no estaba tan adormilada vio a la ardilla enfrente de ella y la veía curiosa, la peliazul saludaba a la ardilla y esta se acercaba a la niña con su bellota, como si quiera compartirla con la niña, tomo la bellota y en eso la ardilla trepaba por su brazo derecho y le hacía cosquillas a la niña, hasta subir a su brazo y se quedo un buen rato ahí y la niña se levanto y la ardilla la quiso acompañar y las dos fueron por el bosque la niña caminaba mientras que la ardilla iba en su brazo.

Fin

Notas:

Estrado: Salas de tribunales, donde los jueces oyen y sentencian los pleitos.

Jurado: Institución para la participación de los ciudadanos en la Administración de Justicia, mediante la cual personas designadas por sorteo contribuyen al enjuiciamiento de determinados delitos, a través de la emisión de un veredicto relativo a la prueba de los hechos. ||3. Cada una de las personas que componen dicho tribunal.

Vampire: bueno espero que les haya gustado

Dark: así es diferente a lo que ocurrió en la película de Disney

Rogue: la liebre se puso celosa, digo celoso ya que es hombre

Wind: así es Rogue, pero me encanto el rey es un dormilón, y la reina una mandona

Bueno se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: y si ven a una liebre blanca, no crean que es de las comunes, atrévanse a ir tras de esa criatura, ya que los llevara aun lugar lleno de ocurrencias, ideas locas y disparatadas aun lugar donde todos están bien locos, pero divertidos, vayan con los reyes de corazones, solo que van bajo su propio riesgo, hablen con el gato más incongruente y sobre todo peculiar, también vayan y tomen el te con los dos personajes más ocurrentes de ahí la liebre y el sombrerero loco, todos ellos están en un solo, lugar y ese lugar se llama Wonderland

Así y que tengan un ¡¡no feliz cumpleaños!!

Ciao


End file.
